


Катализатор

by FelisConcolor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, АУ, насилие, ненависть
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor
Summary: Ненависть порождает ненависть.





	1. Предисловие

            У него руки — по локоть в крови. Он это не отрицает.

            Он гордится этим.

            Клинок серафимов пылает в его руках, он ни мгновения не сожалеет о чужой отнятой жизни.

            Нефилимы — олицетворения Света.

            Брехня.

            Самая главная ложь всея церкви.

            Нефилимы, как и ангелы — это армия. Оружие. Они не добры, они не несут свет. Только смерть.

            Любое оружие несёт смерть.

            — Алек! — Это Джейс. Названный брат. Парабатаи. Единственный, кто остался у него в этом мире. — Смотри, что я нашёл!

            Алек чувствует, как у него сводит скулы, с такой силой он сжимает зубы.

            Это он.

            Эти глаза. Чёрт возьми, он никогда не забудет их.

            — Ты…

            — Я. — Маг гордо вскидывает голову, яростно сверкает кошачьими глазами и только что не скалится.

            — Убери его, Джейс. Иначе я прямо сейчас его убью.

            — Это он? Я не был уверен, но это он?

            — Да.

            — Тогда ему самое место в доильне, смерть слишком лёгкий исход, чтобы дарить его такой мрази.

            Магнус кривит губы в надменной усмешке, он показывает насколько сильно ему _плевать_.

            Алек не смотрит. У него руки дрожат от сдерживаемой ярости.

            Этот демонический выродок, которого грубо тащит прочь Джейс, пять лет назад вместе с ещё одним колдуном вырезал всю семью Алека. Всех. Мать, отца, младшую сестру и брата. Никого не осталось в живых, Алек тогда опоздал на ужин, они с Джейсом были в баре и парню пришлось дожидаться пока блондин натрахается в туалете с какой-то девкой. А когда они пришли — застали только кровавое месиво и вот этого мага, который ловко выпрыгнул в окно, блеснув кошачьими глазами, которые после, каждую ночь снились последнему Лайтвуду в кошмарах. Они с Джейсом тогда бросились в погоню, но догнать двух колдунов не смогли, те нырнули в портал и скрылись.

            Алек ещё долго не мог вернуться домой. Джейс организовал похороны, позвонил всем, кому нужно. Снял квартиру на другом конце города, где они с Алеком и поселились.

            И живут, по сей день.

            И вот, спустя столько лет, кошмар Алека ожил.

 

 

            Магнус хорошо знал, что такое «доильня» довелось услышать рассказы немногих сумевших выбраться.

            Когда началась эта война, — маг, признаться, не мог вспомнить с чего всё пошло — нефилимы лишились магической поддержки. Что и не удивительно, но они нашли способ выдаивать магию из пленных колдунов и использовать её по своему усмотрению. Не так эффективно, конечно, как использовали сами чернокнижники, но достаточно хорошо, чтобы это стоило сложностей содержания обозлённых магов в плену.

            Магнус покрутил руками, оценивая возможность освободиться. Блондин заметил это и криво усмехнулся.

            — Попытаешься сбежать — умрёшь на месте, — доверительно сообщил он и попросил водителя ехать быстрее.

            О, Магнус естественно попытался и почти сразу получил сильный тычок в затылок, от которого потерял сознание.


	2. Котик

            Вонь.

            Магнус не любит резкие запахи. Он не любит затхлость подвалов. Он вообще много всего не любит.

            Например, когда руки скручены за спиной до почти полной потери чувствительности он тоже не любит.

            Магнусу приходится приложить усилие, чтобы просто открыть глаза. Голова неприятно гудит. Колдун коротко, едва слышно стонет, переворачиваясь набок. Кровавая корка, застывшая на лице трескается, даря целый спектр неприятных ощущений.

            — А ведь обещал убить, — проворчал Магнус и закашлялся.

            В горле тоже стояла кровь.

            Сплюнув в сторону, маг скривился. Покрутив запястьями, он убедился в том, что узлы не ослабли. В углу небольшой камеры обнаружился пластиковый поднос с едой.

            Какое изощрённое издевательство!

            Будь Магнус в более выигрышной позиции он бы даже восхитился подобному от по-военному прямолинейных нефилимов.

            Оставить связанными руки и положить три аккуратно сложенных салфеточки на поднос.

            Это ли не наивысшая ирония?

            Магнус есть не стал, только продолжил крутить запястьями, чтобы освободиться.

            Не успел.

            — Проснулся, котик?

            Напротив его камеры ухмыляясь во всю ширь стоял тот самый белобрысый охотник.

            — Знаешь куда тебе пойти? — чуть щуря кошачьи глаза, спросил Магнус.

            — Могу войти в тебя, без смазки.

            Маг скривился, но не ответил.

            — Ладно, ребят. Давайте закончим обход и вернёмся к нашему несговорчивому котёнку.

            Магнус удвоил усилия по освобождению рук. Нужно было во что бы то ни стало развязать блокирующие магию узлы к приходу охотников, но он успел освободить только правую руку, а этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы справиться с четырьмя охотниками сразу.

            — Ну так что, Котёнок, будем сотрудничать? В твоих интересах сказать «да», но я уверен, что ты меня не разочаруешь и откажешься.

            Магнус в ответ что-то прошипел, судя по интонации явно нецензурное.

            — Хороший мальчик, прям порадовал.

            Джейс что-то скомандовал своим и первым шагнул в камеру и, первым же, словил заранее подготовленное боевое заклинание.

            Но Джейс не был бы среди лучших охотников, если бы не успел поймать заклинание в небольшой амулет. Он поглотил брошенную магию и даже искры не оставил.

            Увидев его, Магнус отпрянул, искривив губы в непонятной эмоции.

            — О, не бойся, Котик, — кажется блондина крайне забавляла придуманная кличка, — это совсем не больно.

            Магнус бы поспорил с этим утверждением.

            Камень энергилл мог впитывать практически любую энергию. Когда-то колдуны повсеместно использовали подобные камушки, как резервный накопитель сил.

            Но охотники извращают всё, чего касаются и то, что они делали с помощью камня, было просто омерзительно.

            Амулет фактически был живым, он присасывался к магу и пил всю доступную магию.

            Джейс шагнул вперёд и, жёстко схватив колдуна за волосы, легко накинул ему на шею цепочку. Магнус сразу почувствовал, как амулет ожил, скользнул за ворот и вонзил под кожу тонкие щупальца, нашаривая энергетические потоки.

            Бейн сразу по максимуму заблокировал свою силу, запрятал её поглубже.

            — Не прост твой Котик, — донеслось от двери. — Сопротивляется.

            — Все они сопротивляются первое время, а потом неизбежно ломаются, — отмахнулся Джейс и, ухватив Магнуса за воротник рубашки, чуть приподнял его.

            Маг вскинул на блондина полные ненависти звериные глаза.

            — Ненавидишь меня? Это хорошо. Это взаимно. Знал бы ты, какое удовольствие я получаю, когда убиваю подобных тебе. Жаль, что вампиров почти уже не осталось, их тоже было очень весело убивать.

            Магнус дёрнулся, словно его ударили, а мгновением спустя он вскрикнул выгибаясь.

            Эмоции — ключ к магии.

            Амулет не может пить инертную магию. Сила должна быть активна.

            Магнус невероятным усилием воли подавил в себе вскипевшую ярость. Он заставил себя не думать обо всех тех, кого убили нефилимы, кого убил своими руками этот самый блондин.

            Магнус больше не реагировал на слова Джейса. Он запер магию глубоко внутри себя.

            Никаких эмоций.

            Тупая пульсирующая боль от удара кулаком в солнечное сплетение на короткое мгновение оглушила.

            За первым ударом последовал и второй.

            Магнус не сразу понял, когда его стали бить уже скопом. Он рефлекторно пытался закрыть руками лицо, но охотники лишь смеялись в ответ на его жалкие попытки закрыться.

            Если бы Магнус был человеком — ему бы уже переломали половину костей.

            Но он не человек.

            И это основная причина, почему он сейчас здесь.

            Залитая кровью рубашка треснула по шву и нефилим, который держал мага за правую руку, дорвал ткань и отбросил в сторону.

            Маг вздрогнул, когда пальцы охотника коснулись его обнажённой кожи. Пробежали по шее, ключицам.

            — Держите крепче.

            Магнус выгнулся в попытке вырваться, уйти от чужих рук, но что он мог без магии?

            — Сопротивляйся, Котик. Мне нравится, когда вы сопротивляетесь.

            Магнус в очередной раз дёрнулся и получил тычок кулаком куда-то в бок. Два охотника жёстко подтащили мага к решётке и привязали его руки на растяжку. Магнус больно упирался виском в металл и старался абстрагироваться от происходящего.

            Это было довольно сложно сделать, особенно когда кто-то резко полоснув острым ножом, распарывает твою кожу одновременно с тканью брюк.

            — А он ничего так, симпатичный, тонкий, как девчонка, сисек только не хватает.

            Магнус непроизвольно дёргается и шипит от боли, когда первый нефилим пристраивается позади него.

            — Тугой!

            Маг больно ударяется лбом о решётку, чувствует, как свежая кровь струится по лицу, капает с подбородка на грязный пол.

            Первый нефилим кончает быстро, Магнус чувствует, как внутри него разливается омерзительное тепло. Его место почти сразу занимает следующий.

            Бейн сосредотачивается на капающих с подбородка на пол кровавых каплях.

            Нефилимы глумятся, они периодически ощупывают мага, словно надеются, что так недостающие им женские прелести отрастут прямо во время секса.

            Не отрастали, но это, признаться, им уже не сильно мешало.

            Бейну кажется, что они пошли уже по второму кругу. Боль немного притупляется и Магнус может даже немного расслабиться. Насколько это вообще возможно в его положении.

            Они оставляют его привязанным к решётке, смеются, поправляя штаны, и уходят думая, что маг уже без сознания.

            Он почти.

            Последнее, что он видит, это удаляющуюся спину блондина.

            Не самое приятное зрелище, надо признать.


	3. Водные процедуры

            Его разбудила жажда. Губы потрескались от быстрого поверхностного дыхания. Каждый вдох отдавался болью во всём теле.

            Магнус пошевелил пальцами на руках и зашипел от проснувшейся боли в затёкших конечностях.

            Ноги тоже затекли и маг не мог даже встать. Да и фактически это ничего бы не изменило. Привязанные к решётке руки всё равно не позволили бы распрямиться.

            Магнус с удовольствием отметил, что он не поддался, что его эмоции, как и его магия остались заперты и вживившимуся в кожу амулету ничего не досталось.

            Магнус знал, насколько безвольным становится существо, лишившись основы своей жизни.

            Он видел тех магов, которые сбежали от нефилимов.

            Жалкое зрелище.

            Для себя он решил, что либо выберется сразу, либо умрёт, позволив дару сожрать его изнутри.

            Поток воды с силой ударил Магнуса в лицо, он закашлялся, теряя дыхание.

            — Банный день.

            У воды, стекающей по лицу, был привкус крови, но Магнус был рад, даже такой воде. Холодная струя обрисовала грудь и живот, спустилась ниже.

            Неприятные ощущения.

            Охотник вошёл в камеру и струя воды ударила в спину, мага буквально бросило на решётку. Чисто символически ополоснув пол, охотник пошёл дальше, к следующей камере.

            Что же, он хотя бы успел немного попить.

            Холодно. Мокро. Больно.

            Напротив него в камере, в дальнем тёмном углу сидела девушка. Вчера у него не было времени рассматривать соседей. Её руки не были связаны, к тому же в камере имелась кровать и даже стол.

            — Ты зря сопротивляешься, — заметив чужое внимание, произнесла девушка. — Здесь всё устроено довольно просто. Если ты послушно отдаёшь всю свою магию и не сопротивляешься охотникам, то в жизни появляются удобства. Кровать, стол, книги, одеяла и новая одежда. Некоторых переводят на второй уровень, там полноценные комнаты с ванной.

            — И для кого же те восхитительные комнаты? Для тех, кто мастерски отсасывает? — окрысился Магнус.

            Он не терпел слабость в любом её проявлении.

            — Они всё равно добьются своего, — пожала плечами девушка.

            — Нет.

            — Я тоже так думала в самом начале, но я люблю жизнь и не готова умирать.

            — А я готов. К чёрту этот разговор.

            Девушка пожала плечами и укуталась в одеяло.

            Магнус мёрз.

            О, он бы сейчас много отдал за одеяло, но не свою магию.

            Сегодня на обходе были другие охотники. Среди них Магнус с облегчением не увидел Джейса.

            Один из парней со светлыми, почти белыми волосами зашёл в камеру к девушке напротив и, застегнув у неё на руках наручники, куда-то повёл. Судя по тому, что девушка была скорее счастлива, чем напугана, вели её на тот самый второй уровень.

            Дура. Променяла свою гордость на удобную кровать и ванную.

            Магнус знает, что никогда не позволит себе подобного.

            — Этого стоит накормить, наверное? — подал голос один из охотников, указывая на Бейна.

            — Проверь уровень заряда амулета.

            Чья-то рука коснулась груди и вынесла вердикт:

            — Почти пустой.

            — Значит никакой еды. Кто-нибудь хочет развлечься?

            Желающие нашлись, что и не удивительно. Охотникам запрещены сексуальные связи между собой. Институты разделены по половой принадлежности. Семью разрешают заводить только выдающимся охотникам, которые доказали свою силу в бою. И даже в этом случае пару не выбирают, а подбирают, исходя из боевых качеств.

            Трахаться же хотелось всем, не смотря на боевые качества, а тут пленники, чем не идеальный вариант?

            Магнус не считал себя идеальным вариантом.

            Он намеревался сопротивляться и провоцировать, пока они не убьют его.

            Но эти охотники не планировали его даже бить. Только перевязали удобнее, теперь Магнус мог распрямиться и это, кажется, было лучшим из того, что случилось с ним за последнее время.

            Его, конечно, почти сразу прижали к решётке, но на этот раз всё было лучше.

            Пожалуй Магнус мог понять ту девчонку. Когда на фоне бесконечных страданий появляется кто-то, кто не забывает хотя бы о смазке, то невольно начинаешь испытывать к нему что-то отличное от ненависти.

            Магнус даже смог получить немного удовольствия.

            С ним остался один охотник, прижав мага к себе, он тихо зашептал ему на ухо:

            — Парень, не стоит так сопротивляться. Наполни амулет магией и я позабочусь о том, чтобы твоя жизнь стала комфортнее.

            — Я, конечно, благодарен за то, что ты не разорвал мне задницу, как это сделали вчерашние дежурные, но это не значит, что я так легко сдамся.

            — Жаль. Мне всегда неприятно смотреть, когда калечат такие прекрасные лица.

            Магнус дёрнулся, уходя от обманчиво-нежного прикосновения. Больше парень не разговаривал, он оставил несколько поцелуев на шее и плечах Магнуса и с коротким стоном кончил.

            Маг остался один. Спустя полчаса темноволосый мальчишка лет двенадцати принёс ему одеяло и, просунув его сквозь прутья, быстро сбежал.

            Магнус вытащил правую руку из ослабевшей петли и укутался в тёплую ткань.

            Эта ночь обещала быть не такой мерзкой.


	4. Катализатор

            Тёмный дар пока ещё лениво шевелился где-то внутри. Бейн уже чувствовал его недовольство. Примерно так ведёт себя запертый в клетке дикий зверь. Сначала ему всё равно, он устал и хочет спать. Потом, спустя, может быть сутки, он начинает волноваться, бродить из стороны в сторону, искать выход. Пройдёт совсем немного времени прежде чем зверь этот впадёт в ярость и станет крушить всё вокруг. Магнус почти ждёт, когда это, наконец, случится.

            — Я смотрю кто-то умеет работать задницей? — спрашивает Джейс отпирая дверь камеры. Он сразу отметил присутствие одеяла в которое завернулся маг.

            — Не слишком ли часто ты дежуришь в подземельях? Наказали за неповиновение «нарядом вне очереди»? — презрительно отозвался Магнус.

            Джейс без разговоров ударил мага ногой в лицо.

            — О, я угадал, — сплёвывая кровь, сам себе улыбнулся Бейн и получил второй удар уже в живот.

            Если бы кто-то спросил, Магнус бы в жизни не смог ответить, зачем он постоянно злит блондина.

            Почему-то он не мог остановиться, когда видел его.

            — Можешь просто убить меня. Вы ничего не получите, — маг с вызовом посмотрел на охотника снизу вверх.

            Джейс посмотрел на него в ответ. Подумал о чём-то, а потом ушёл, заперев камеру.

            И почему Магнусу стало так… не по себе?

            Нехорошее предчувствие.

 

 

            — Чего ты хочешь от меня? — подчёркнуто холодно отозвался Алек. Он даже думать не хотел о том, что там, внизу, в подвалах, сидит тот, кто убил всю его семью. Лишил его всего.

            — Попробуй выжать из него магии. Нам это очень нужно. Ты же знаешь. Он один из сильнейших магов, сильнейший из тех, кого нам удалось поймать. С его силой наши братья будут умирать гораздо реже.

            — Все они сдаются. Для этого не нужно никаких особенных телодвижений. Боль, голод и темнота.

            — Не тот случай, Алек. Этот маг просто умрёт сам. Почти без боли. Исчезнет. Уйдёт от заслуженного наказания.

            — Я могу убить его.

            — Нет. Конклав уже знает о том, что мы поймали Бейна. Его нельзя убивать.

            — Ладно. Я попробую, но сначала закончу свои дела.

 

            Алек пошёл в подземелья уже ночью. Он легко нашёл камеру в которой содержали убийцу его родных. Охотник намеренно оставил клинок в своей комнате, чтобы было меньше соблазна пришить мага по-тихому, а потом сказать, что тот атаковал первым.

            Магнус мельком посмотрел на вошедшего своими кошачьими глазами и отвернулся. Он не выглядел испуганным, скорее… безразличным.

            — Пришёл убить меня? — В голосе ни намёка на эмоции.

            Теперь Лайтвуд понял о чём говорил Джейс. Такого можно бить, резать, пытать любым способом, но он не сдастся.

            — Нет.

            — Жаль.

            Лайтвуду тоже было жаль.

            С каким невероятным удовольствием он бы сейчас всадил в живот мага клинок… и провернул бы обязательно, несколько раз.

            Его разум нарисовал восхитительную картину мучительной смерти нежити.

            Но нельзя. Будь проклят Конклав запрещающий убивать магов. «Ценный ресурс», чтоб его.

            Заклинания, которые сумеречные охотники воспроизводили с помощью амулетов, обладали лишь половиной своей истиной силы. Заклинания же построенные на силе Магнуса Бейна обещали переломить исход войны. Он был одним из сильнейших, другие, равные ему, в войне участия не принимали, а те, кто сражались, были едва ли на треть так талантливы как Бейн.

            Алеку пришлось несколько раз повторить: «Он нужен нам. Нам нужна его сила. Это может спасти Джейса в следующем бою».

            Последняя мысль отозвалась колючей болью в районе сердца.

            Джейс всегда ломился вперёд. Так и норовил получить смертельное ранение. Лайтвуд боялся за него каждый раз. Боялся до того, что порой не мог дышать.

            Сумеречным охотникам нельзя любить.

            Только бы ещё сердце следовало правилам.

            — Ты будешь просто стоять там всю ночь? — спросил колдун отстранённо.

            Алек молча шагнул вперёд, тихо закрыл за собой двери камеры, щёлкнул замок, запирая их обоих. Теперь чтобы выйти нужно активировать особую руну справа над дверью.

            Бейн краем глаза следил за тем, как охотник шёл к нему. Приходилось контролировать дыхание, чтобы не выдать накатившую внезапно панику.

            Алек присел на корточки, совсем близко, почти касаясь коленом забившегося в угол пленника. Маг незаметно отстранился на пару сантиметров, сжался.

            — Дай руку.

            Магнус помедлил и охотник не особенно церемонясь сам взял его правую руку, на которой ещё болталась верёвка. Бейн так и не смог развязать сложный узел, а потом стало как-то всё равно.

            У Алека руки очень нежные, не смотря на то, что он воин. Узел поддался почти сразу, верёвка упала на пол, а охотник продолжал держать кисть мага в своих ладонях.

            Магнус бы соврал, если бы сказал, что испытывал в тот момент лишь ненависть и отвращение.

            Поцелуй вышел неловким, смазанным, но отчего-то дыхание у обоих всё равно сбилось. Магнус отстранился, рефлекторно облизываясь, его глаза мерцали во тьме, отражая тусклый свет лампы из коридора.

            — Что ты делаешь? — чуть дрогнувшим голосом спросил маг.

            — Тебе не всё ли равно? — Алек прижал его к стене, навалился всем телом и поцеловал снова. Проследил кончиками пальцев линию скулы, скользнул вниз, к ключицам, последовал за своими пальцами губами, щекоча прерывистым дыханием.

            Магнус коротко выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Откинул голову назад, подставляя беззащитное горло. Алек сразу воспользовался этим, оставляя засосы везде, где только мог дотянуться.

            Магнус сам не заметил, как его руки почти без контроля со стороны разума скользнули под плотную чёрную рубашку охотника. Тот ответил на прикосновение, с готовностью выгнувшись, подчиняясь длинным пальцам мага.

            Алек на мгновение отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание.

            — Не останавливайся, — прошептал Магнус.

            — Молчи.

            Лайтвуд снял рубашку, свернул её валиком и, подтащив Магнуса ближе к себе, уложил его на пол, головой на рубашку. Затем рассыпал десяток поцелуев по его груди распахивая одеяло, которое всё ещё было обёрнуло вокруг худого тела мага.

            Магнус выгнулся, когда Алек провёл короткими ногтями по внутренней стороне бедра снизу вверх и остановился, хитро улыбаясь, рисуя круги на коже.

            Сотни лет жизни. Далеко не целомудренной, но почему прикосновения этого синеглазого ангела доводят до безумия?

            Алек в какой-то момент перестал представлять на месте мага Джейса и полностью отдался процессу. Магнус отвечал на любое прикосновение, искал ещё больше тепла и поцелуев, коротко, прерывисто дышал и будил в охотнике что-то такое, что ещё никогда не просыпалось.

            Магнус кончил, как подросток, от одного лишь прикосновения пальцев Алека, выгнулся дугой, открыл рот в безмолвном крике.

            Амулет, вросший в кожу на груди Бейна, засветился, вбирая в себя ожившую магию.

            Алек сразу отстранился, отошёл на два шага, на лице его застыло бесстрастное выражение. Словно и не он только что стонал сквозь сжатые зубы не в силах совладать с дыханием.

            — Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу! — закричал маг, царапая ногтями кожу на груди. Амулет раскалился и кожа вокруг покраснела. Ещё чуть-чуть и вздуется волдырями.

            — Нужно только подобрать правильный катализатор. Не сопротивляйся, Магнус.

            Имя повисло в воздухе, словно материальное и рассыпалось оно только тогда, когда дверь камеры закрылась за спиной охотника.

            Магнус в бессилии ударил кулаком по каменной стене и закричал.


	5. Ненависть

            Магнус ненавидит охотников. Всем своим сердцем, всей душой. Всем существом он ненавидит сумеречных охотников, которые вообразили себя на вершине мира у ног самого Бога.

            Бездушные.

            Холодные.

            Неспособные на обычные, человеческие эмоции.

            Да он сам, порождение демона, куда более человечный чем они все вместе взятые!

            Магнус ненавидит сумеречных охотников.

            Одного — особенно сильно.

            Лайтвуд. Александр Лайтвуд. Для Бейна это имя звучит, как грязное ругательство.

 

            На какое-то время мага оставили в покое. Оставили наедине с его мыслями и яростью, которую едва удавалось держать в узде, гасить до того, как она обратится в магию.

            Бейн чувствовал, что сорвётся, как только увидит лицо Лайтвуда. Сломается мгновенно, упустит поводок, на котором держит гнев.

            С этим надо было что-то сделать. Нужно было затушить эмоции.

            Но если бы дело было только в злости. Чёрт возьми, нет! Маг мог выдержать и не такое. Изнасилования, побои. В любом количестве. Никому из этих тварей не досталось бы даже отдельной мысли, не то, что живой эмоции! Но Лайтвуд! Лайтвуд его обманул. Обвёл вокруг пальца, заставил _чувствовать_.

            Бейн уже сотни лет не чувствовал ничего подобного. Словно сама душа отзывалась на его прикосновения, искала взгляда. Горела лишь от его близости.

            Глупое сердце так легко впускающее в себя тех, кто не достоин этого.

            Магнус ненавидит себя.

            Пожалуй, даже больше, чем охотников.

            — Эй. Тебе стоит поесть.

            Маг смутно, исключительно по голосу, узнал в светловолосом юноше по ту сторону решётки того парня, который предлагал ему блага в обмен на магию, который потом, Магнус был почти на сто процентов уверен в этом, несмотря на отказ, передал ему одеяло руками какого-то мальчишки.

            Пожалуй, Бейн был благодарен. Самую малость.

            — Я не планирую жить, — отозвался маг холодно.

            — Тебе не дадут умереть. Незачем истязать себя. Ты слишком ценен. Если не будешь есть — начнут кормить насильно. Это, поверь мне, тебе точно не понравится.

            Бейн прикрыл глаза, вздохнул коротко и потянулся к подносу с едой.

            — Почему это так принципиально? Ты запираешь дар в себе. Это же всего лишь магия, — с любопытством просил парень. Ему действительно было интересно и Бейн снизошёл до ответа:

            — Принципиально? Хм. Давай так. Ты бы сам добровольно отдал свою кровь вампирам?

            — Нет, — ответ резкий, незамедлительный. Без раздумий.

            — Сейчас вы, охотники, ничуть не лучше оголодавшей стаи низших вампиров, только сосёте вы не кровь, а дар. Силу, которая вам недоступна. Маги отвернулись от вас с началом войны, стали нейтральной стороной, но охотники решили, что они вправе решать, кого убивать, кого использовать. Вправе наводить свои порядки. Вы сами спровоцировали нас и даже тогда сильнейшие сохранили нейтралитет, позволив вам, неразумным детям ложной веры, играть в правителей сколько влезет, но даже этого вам оказалось мало. Теперь вы захватили меня. Плохая идея.

            — Думаешь, за тобой придут?

            Магнус не стал отвечать.

            Нет. За ним не придут, но это не значит, что не отомстят. Его смерть станет началом конца для нефилимов.

            Маги, сильнейшие из них, держались в стороне от войны, пока это не касалось их самих. Теперь коснулось. Дети ангелов переступили черту и они будут уничтожены.

            Все.

            С особым пристрастием.

            Магнус жалел лишь о том, что не сможет посмотреть в глаза Александра, когда те будут стекленеть.

            Воображение нарисовало настолько яркую картинку, что Бейн не заметил как охотник ушёл. Ушёл не прощаясь.

            Хотя, прощаться с нежитью? Он сделал то, зачем его отправили, уговорил мага поесть. Большего от него не требовалось. Вопросы — это личная инициатива.

            И та, наказуема.

 

            Целых два дня Магнуса не трогали. С ним не разговаривали, вообще казалось перестали замечать.

            И это было так хорошо. Дар потихоньку грыз Бейна изнутри, он всегда быстро восстанавливался даже после сложного колдовства, и раньше — это было плюсом.

            Хотя сейчас тоже плюс. Чем быстрее придёт смерть, тем лучше.

            На третью ночь маг проснулся от того, что пол под ним задрожал, а по центру камеры прошла трещина.

            Он вскочил на ноги, тело, порядком отдохнувшее, наполнилось адреналином, сдерживать бушующую в крови магию стало ещё сложнее.

            — Магнус? — По лестнице спускался Рагнор, весь сияющий защитными чарами. — Где ты?

            — Здесь! — Голос дрогнул, исказился, но Рагнор всё равно узнал друга и бросился на звук.

            Решётку разорвало в клочья, стоило только Феллу коснуться её. Магнус давно не видел друга в такой ярости. Да что там давно, никогда.

            — Ты цел? — обеспокоенно спросил он, помогая Магнусу подняться.

            — Да, всё хорошо. Отлично.

            В Институте царил хаос. Маги, вампиры, фейри. Магнус готов был поклясться, что видел даже оборотней, хотя Люк давно увёл свою стаю в леса отказавшись участвовать в войне. Все сражались, кидались грудью на пылающие золотом руны, бились так, словно от этого зависело всё.

            Рагнор вывел Магнуса из Института. В тридцати метрах от главного входа стоял фургон. Обычный такой, весёленького зелёного цвета с кривыми цветочками нарисованными явно вручную. Такой ни за что не заподозришь в причастности к самому наглому нападению последних лет.

            — Залезай, дружище, — приказал Фелл, открывая заднюю дверь.

            — А ты?

            — У меня есть дела. Саймон, позаботься о моём друге.

            — Не вопрос.

            Саймон, вампир, вспомнил Магнус. Птенец Рафаэля.

            Последнее имя, даже произнесённое лишь в мыслях ожгло болью. Рафаэль был убит семьёй Лайтвуд. Не ясно за что. Он не делал ничего плохого, он даже из своего гнезда не высовывался. Он, как и весь его клан уже давно питался лишь донорской кровью. Накануне своей смерти он взял в свой клан Саймона, юного вампира, который был обращён неизвестным. Саймон доставил много хлопот, он плохо контролировал жажду и эмоции, часто кричал и бил предметы старины. Рафаэль особенно убивался по той вазе, которая первая попалась в руки вампиру и мгновенно разлетелась вдребезги повстречавшись со стеной.

            Магнус мог поставить пару тысяч на то, что Рафаэль любил Саймона иначе едва ли стал бы тратить на него столько сил.

            А потом пришли Лайтвуды. Мало кому удалось выжить в той резне.

            — Не дёргайся.

            — А? — Магнус не сразу понял о чём его просят.

            — Не дёргайся, говорю, — повторил Саймон. У него в руках был скальпель.

            — Этот камень так легко не вырезать, если бы можно было — я бы выцарапал его ещё в первую ночь, — скривился Бейн.

            — Это не просто скальпель, тут руны.

            — Охотников?

            — Их, родимых. Они используют магию, а мы руны, всё честно.

            — Ладно. Попробуй.

            — Будет больно, — предупредил вампир.

            — Не важно. Просто вытащи это.


End file.
